Sweet Introduction to Chaos
by angietenshi
Summary: –Sit with me Sheldon -She saw him hesitate for a moment - My journey was pretty good, thanks for the good wishes. She looked up and found him staring at his window - Sit down please; I have something that will cheer you up a little.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about The Big Bang Theory or this FF, everything belongs to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Warner and this current story to Nataa :) if you want to visit her, here u/1345524/Nataa needless to say I have her bless to translate her work and I really love it.**

**Shamy rules!**

* * *

Sheldon, Amy wants to know if you want to see her, she wants to express her concern about the situation and she assures that in no way she intend to repeat the words that we, the common people, have already told you. –Leonard's annoyed voice came from the other side of the bedroom's door to his roommate. - Oh, she asked me not omit or change any word, because she would know it.

The theoretical physicist was lying on his bed, unusually staring at the ceiling with his arms and legs apart.

. I don't have messages from Amy. This is another one of your traps to make me fall and get me out of my process of grief and suffering that has been extended for three days.

When he finished speaking with angry voice he heard, what seemed, Leonard's head banging against the door. - Amy considered inappropriate to send you a message, because the contract is not ...-Leonard stopped. – Good Lord, Sheldon! Your girlfriend has just returned from his trip to Belgium, it's obvious she wants to see you and it's also obvious that she couldn't communicate with you before because we both know that your stupid relationship agreement establishes I don't know what crap about it! –

Sheldon frowned, a little scared by the onslaught of his short roommate. - For someone who claims to have developed social skills, you are pretty hard with a person in pain the clause about these situations is brilliant, just like everything I do, Good Lord!

The echo of his cry didn't overshadow the retreating footsteps down the hall, despite his anger, as for inertia he lifted half body from the bed achieving to a sit position.

What if Amy was really out there?

He ran a hand over his face, the beard of those three days was inappropriate, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. Not since he found outhis Meemaw was going to leave him perhaps forever. How was it possible that doctors could be so inept to the point of not finding a solution to the state of his beloved Meeemaw? Could it be that there were no people like him, the physics' luminary, in the medical field?

A knock on the door caused even greater anger and with a grunt Sheldon again throwed himself, like never before, on his bed, while trying to close his eyes and put his mind in blank.

Sheldon I do understand that you have no desire to talk to anybody- After hear Amy's serious voice he opened his eyes, now looking directly at his bedroom ceiling. - I just wanted to inform you that it's me, the real Amy Farrah Fowler, Leonard has not incurred into lies. I also want you to know that my mind was with you since the day Penny informed me of the sad news that led you to use the lack of communication with the world, which is completely understandable.

Without thinking too much he headed for the door, removing the latch to meet his girlfriend. Sheldon's gaze traveled directly to a package she held, and then remembering his manners, he found a worried look. Making a gesture of greeting, he was trying to gather the words to welcome her.

- I didn't think it was you Amy, Leonard has insisted in lying to me lately about people who I would like to see - Sheldon explained as he gestured for her to enter his bedroom. Which, obviously, despite having been his refuge in the short confinement which turned his pain, was neat and tidy, except for the bed.-I hope you had a pleasant journey.

Amy looked at him surprised, at realize he relocates the safety latch to the door, and because when she managed to turn around she saw unhealthy dark circles in the eyes of his boyfriend. His words sounded totally disinterested. While playing with the little box in her hands, she was wishing to sit, waiting for instructions.

-Please sit down; I don't want to be outside with the others. - He said, she sat down on the edge of the bed pounding sympathetically the seat beside her.

– Sit with me Sheldon.- She saw him hesitate for a moment. - My journey was pretty good, thanks for the good wishes. She looked up and found him staring at his window. - Sit down please; I have something that will cheer you up a little.

- 'I doubt something could cheer me up. –He replied with a sad voice, taking a seat.

-I'm Sorry about your beloved Meemaw Sheldon, it can't be easy going through a situation like this.- she put her hand on his forearm and he gave her a gentle squeeze. - I honestly wish I could be useful to you and your family in this situation.

Sheldon nodded, closing his eyes.

I do not want my Meemaw dies, they said it was the most probable.- he opened his eyes again and to Amy's surprise he placed his hand over hers. - I feel like an appalling grandson and son being locked up here three days without going to see her, to her or my mother and I don't know how to remedy this, I've never been good at looking at the line and not cross it, I don't even know where the line is. -

she nodded as she listened.

-I am not an expert in such deep affections as you have with your grandmother, but I have very clear that under the present context, your behavior is not only understandable, but for your mom and Meemaw it should be ... expected. –She saw the gesture of confusion on his face. –the people who know you better in the world, besides Leonard, it's them Sheldon. I know very well that your Meemaw knows you well enough to know all the love you feel for her and the reason for your decision to get away for a few days.

-But she is sick, she must be disconcerted and angry with me ... I am, for not seeing her.

Amy gave him a small smile as she stood in front of him and was holding out the box she had in her hands. - I don't know her, but for everything you've told me about her, I doubt she's mad at you. But if it's the case I brought you something that would be a great gift for her.

. 'Oh, Amy ... You know my policy about gifts.-his words were not credible, he was looking curiously at the box, making Amy roll her eyes and left the box in his legs. She sat again watching him anxiously.

.-Open it.

Carefully he removed the wrapping paper of the box and opened it and his eyes were surprised to find an ancient reliquary that transported directly to one of the saddest moments of his youth.

. 'Impossible. –he whispered to himself while his eager hands, but careful tried to open the antique possession. - This is mathematically, logically, rationally impossible. - He gave a quick look at Amy while still trying to open it. She put her hand reassuringly on his.

- I help you - With a gentle movement of a knob, the reliquary was opened showing an old photograph. – You told me many times the story of the 'theft' in one of your tours in Germany I couldn't help but try to follow all the clues you left unresolved.

-How is possible that ... Amy ... I can not express my… drat! - Sheldon stood with the reliquary in his hands, watching the old photograph of his Meemaw and her beloved grandfather in it. He took it with both hands to his chest, like wanting to save it, while he began a nervous pace in front of his girlfriend.

-This is incredible. I can not ... there is nothing I can give you Amy, nothing in gratitude, I ... you have to know that I did not ... – he continued pacing around with the relic still pressed tightly against his chest. - My Meemaw will be so happy, I steal it, I ...

.-'You wanted something hers with you. You were a passionate and obstinate young - She smiled. - I know the story very well. Despite not having an eidetic memory like you, I still have a kind of privileged memory Dr. Cooper.

He stopped his frantic pace and looked her with something like fear. - Can you stand up? - Without waiting for a response from her, he seemed to change his mind and carefully deposited the reliquary into the box; he approached to his girlfriend and taking her with both hands he stood her up from her seat.

. 'This is unusual. – She bewildered whispered while he let go his hands and started twitching strangely.

Amy raised her eyebrows suggestively when she watched him making strange gestures.

- I think I should take a risk and ask if Are you about to give me that which Penny calls, a Sheldon Cooper super hug? – She saw him nodding and blushing strongly she felt his arms around her, however, when she was about to return the surprise hug, her bowed boyfriend ducked his head, and without notice placed his lips on hers.

In a very uncomfortable position, because how tense was Sheldon, she felt him relaxing when she kissed him back, with an almost imperceptible movement. He had his eyes closed and sighed in relief, Amy watched him with difficulty, her glasses were not ideal to the position in which Sheldon with his head cocked prolonged the kiss.

When she closed her eyes, he pulled away but still hugging her, apparently uncomfortable. She smiled, opening her eyes and hiding her face in Sheldon's black shirt with a little thunderbolt in the middle.

- 'I think you found the best gift you could give me. – She inhaled the smell of talc, leveraging the moment of sentimental intimacy.

-'That was ... - He continued embracing her feeling relaxed with every second that she was breathing so close. - Definitely fascinating. – He pulled away a little from her, watching her in detail. – Did I mention that your hair is frighteningly attractive to me? – He seemed to be as surprised as Amy about what he had just spoken.

- 'Never. - She looked at him with a frown.

-'I want us to sit at the backrest of my bed; I want to look at your hair while I continue hugging you Amy. – He went to the right side of the bed and after accommodates their pillows he pounded the left side with sympathy. Opening his left arm to receive her - Sit with me Amy.

Without thinking too much and pulling up her glasses she nodded - As you say, Doctor Cooper.


End file.
